1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a noninvasive continuous blood pressure measuring apparatus for noninvasively, continuously measuring blood pressure and a method of noninvasively measuring continuous blood pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A noninvasive continuous blood pressure measuring apparatus for noninvasively, continuously measuring blood pressure is known. An apparatus and a method for measuring an induced perturbation to determine a blood pressure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,649. In this prior art apparatus, a monitor for continuously determining a patient's physiological parameter includes a means for obtaining a periodic calibration measurement of the patient's physiological parameter. An exciter, positioned over an artery of the patient induces an exciter waveform into the patient's arterial blood. A noninvasive sensor, positioned over the artery, senses a hemoparameter and provides a noninvasive sensor signal output representative of the hemoparameter. A processor receives the calibration measurement and noninvasive sensor signal output. The processor determines a SC offset based on the calibration measurement and processes the noninvasive sensor signal to continuously determine the patient's physiological parameter.